haruhis new debt
by Manyadreamhasbeenruined
Summary: this girl is always getting into trouble how long will it be before she has a whole new debt and what is it?
1. Chapter 1

please note that this is set on the last episode of ouran high school host club/ohshc anime not manga because it hasnt finished yet lol.i havent read the manga so i dont know what happened next so yeah enjoy =)

haruhi'S NEW DEBT

"Haruhi,Haruhi!!!,HARUHI WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Tamaki frantically searching the water

"Senpai,im here you dumbass" laughed Haruhi when she was bombarded with a hug from Tamaki

he hugged her so tight that a small tear dripped down her face.

"HARUHI WHY ARE YOU CRYING!!!!!!!" she huffed

he was always worrying nothing

"im fine senpai you just hugged me too hard" she moaned until she had seen how close they were she met his eyes,

She looked away in embarresment

"um.....well we best had get back to the other host's theyre probably worrying themselves to death if i know them well enough"she laughed it off Tamaki just smiled it couldnt be this simple could walked back to the school almost silent all the way apart from little jesters like bless you and watch out theres a car and random things like Haruhi just kept wondering if it ment something when the faces were so close and sempai went cherry red she couldnt help but think that it was adorable but she shook thaty emotion out of her head she didnt need a boyfriend espidally not the son of an extremly rich man,and her father hated Tamaki.

And starngley enough Tamaki was also thinking of the exact same thing wondering if there was a certain reason for her face turning into what looked like a tomato but he couldnt help wondering what Ranka would do to him if he ever told Haruhi what he felt it would mean the DEATH PENALTY he aswell shook the emotions out of his head.

"senpai is there a reason why you're shaking your head or is it just for fun"she said with boredem,He had just laughed he knew he couldnt tell her the reas on.

She really didnt want to ask and quite frakely

she couldnt be bothered either.

When they arrived at the school everyone had wated to see Tamaki the idiot they would say several and koaru choriused together many time's"you idiot did you think that we would ever be able to go back to before the host club" but ofcourse he said no shamefully not wanting admit the truth asto why he went.

"Tamaki why did you go" kyoua had to know he had kept records on everyone he knew

he just kept quet he didnt want to say why

"Tamaki i need to know"kyoua pressed hard on his pen.

"she told me that i would see my mother again"

he had his face in his hands,Kyoua had broken his pen in two he knew how much Tamaki wanted to see his mother this was the only thing that kyoua wished his friend could have he knew that they both could have what ever they wanted but Tamaki would give up everything for this one small one thing so many other people could have the one thing so many people took for grandted(i apologize if i spelt that wrong).

"Tamaki did you even think about the host club even for a single second,what couls have happened to it,or were you too rash to think"he couls hear the disapiontment in kouya's voice so he just walked off not saying a knew something had to have happened more than just disapearing to see his mother something big.


	2. what could be the start

Haruhis new debt

chapter 2

the deal.

"wow im knackered" moaned hikaru

"yeah those girls really wanted the hosts today"breathed koaru

the truth was they had had a busy day espically Tamaki all the girls were worried about him.

"wwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,try and catch me Takeshi!"squaled honey-senpai when he ran staright into haruhi oh was near a window

"wo ur AHHHHHHH!"he had accidently pushed her out the window,glass shattered everywhere

"HARUHI!"cried Tamaki he didnt know what to do (bless him) when Kyouya pushed pass him and dove for Haruhi he held her close to his chest as they soared towards the ground but luckily he had agusted himself the right position so they landed in the school pond instead of the ground(OUCH!)the water splashed everywhere and small shareds of glass teared their skin

"Kyouya-senapi,um th--,thank you"

"no worries Haruhi but youve just added an extra Y500 to your debt" he smiled and walked away slowly with his black book shineing in the just walked off into a panicking Tamaki "HARUHI DONT EVER SCARE DADDY LIKE THAT AGAIN!"he held her close suddenly she felt so much better she started to weep in his arms all the other host's were simply just watching."Tamaki"she wailed this was the first time that she had ever called him that,she clung to him other people began to stare.


	3. secrets,lust,passion and new lovers

**'missanime has sighned in'**

**now i had a complaint on my last chapter i think it was im really sorry about it but the chapter werent supposed to flow together but chapter 3 and chapter 2 have meaningful event in them that will make them make sense soon and i cant have the spell check thing i dont use word or any of that i use wordpad which isnt the same so it wont support certain things and to be frank my mum wont let me she says iv got waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much here anyway but thank you very much for the manydreamhasbeenruined xXxXx and p.s i forgot why chp 2 was called the deal so im sorry for that too =)**

HARUHIS NEW DEBT

chapter 3

"Haruhi,are sure your fine?"Tamaki mumbled into her hair.

"yeah,im fine"she blubbered into his tear stained blazer

"then why aren't you letting go of me"he chuckled she hugged him tighter,

he put his hand on her head shhhing her as she wailed."Can i talk to you privetly?" he whispered to took hold of her hand and ran straight for the trees dragging her through the mud.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE OTHER HOST'S 

"So Kyoua where have they gone exactly?"asked Hikaru as he slumped against the school buildings wall.

Kyoua simply took out his pen and black book and started to write.

"kyou-chan where is Tama-chan taking Haru-chan?"

Kyoua still just wrote,until he finally spoke

"you know how he acts as if he's Haruhi's Okasan,well i spoke to him for that and he said he had always felt something for Haruhi but claimed to himself he just loved her in a fatherly type way...".

The other host's just listened each one secretly shocked in their own way.

"... so that's what he's planning on doing telling her he loves her".

Gasps flew aound with the hosts none of them could believe it Haruhi Fujioka the most nonfemale like girl they knew had captuerd Tamaki'ss heart when he could have any girl it was her.

Hikaru felt asif he would cry but he decided to man up and think of what would happen if he didnt

MEANWHILE BACK WITH HARUHI AND TAMAKI.

Tamaki sat beneath the gazibo holding a red rose with small water droplets on it whilst twirling with it in his 's tears had stopped as she watched him twiddle with the rose she imagined what he was stared at his natural red lips as they glistened in the sunlight even though there was shade his hair was like a shineying knight as it lay upon his head then she turned to his eyes they were beautiful but she could see something lingering in them an emotion she decided it was one of the four 1:regret 2:worry 3:wonder and the last,confession finally he turned towards her unexpectly she jumped he smiled at this as if he liked it.

"Tamaki..I.." he pulled her closer to his face and caresed her soft cheeks,he turned to her ear and whispered three unexpected but wanted words "I love you" she stared into his deep violet eyes as he moved back and smiled as she egded towards his lips to carefully brush against them seductively she grapsed his hair and pulled him closer to her until the fell over on the seat they heard they bell ring for lesson's "perfect" they both mumered and giggle together.

when they fell she bellow him whilst lay ontop (i know i know it sounds really dodgy but come on)

they began to kiss slowly and carefully

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

* * *

...

.....

...

..

..

..

..

.....

The final bell rung for class over and....w..well let's just say there were clothes everywhere.

MEANWHILE WHILST HARUHI AND TAMAKI WERE....'TALKING' THE OTHER HOST WERE IN CLASS.

"Psssssst takashi" whispered to Mori-senpai he turned the Honey-senapi with a blank face

"What do you think Tama-chan and Haru-chan are doing?, i didnt see them go to class" he giggled imaginig what usaually happens when people told people they loved them but he didnt think they would do that in the school yard(LOL XD)

HIKARU AND KAORU

They both sat there thinking of the same thing kaoru thought it was disgusting but Hikaru was in fumes h knew if that was what they were doing he was going to kill Tamaki whether he was thrown out or murdererd himself he'd still do it.

KYOUYA

He sat there thinking and knowing what was going on no just becuase he just knew but because he had seen a blue blazer thrown in the air when everyone else was trying to mix cyanide with melted made him worry if theyre fathers had anything to do with it,their relationship wouldnt last long he longed so much to tell them that he himself had something to tell haruhi and it wasnt just something small as i love you.

**Yeah i know my chapters are always so short XD but i dont like to reveal too much in the first few chapters but so lets clear it all up if your confused **

**Tamaki told haruhi he loved her they had sex in the school yard (lol teehee) **

**hikaru could through a fit and kyouya has something much more powerful to ask haruhi and if your wondering his father made him **

**This has been missanime bye bye**

**'missanime is now sighned out'**


End file.
